Waffletatoe
by RoselinaAngel
Summary: The story of people who lived in the Waffletatoe community! I made this for my beloved friends! Please review okay!
1. Prologue

**Please review guys! I really appreciate it if you do!**

In a not really far away place, in a building filled with waffles and potatoes, lived different kind of people. The building is surrounded by garden, pond, and a forest. Laughter filled the building everyday. Two girls come out from the building and chats.

"Let's buy stuff for the others!" says a green haired girl as she smiles.

"Of course!" says a pink haired girl as she holds her hand. The two walks down the road to the city.

Meanwhile, inside the building….

"Where is Sarea?" asks a black haired man as he looks around.

"I think she went out with Akane to do their job." answers a yellowish orange headed boy as he looks up.

"Eh….what will you do Akuma-san?" asks a little girl who looks like the boy. Akuma looked at her.

"Nothing…" says Akuma as he walks away. The two boy and girl look at each other and smiles.

"You two shouldn't tease him like that." Says a silver haired girl as she pats the two's head.

"But they are so cute!" says both of them as they looked up. The silver haired girl sighs and smiles.

"Jack-kun, Claire-chan!" calls somebody. Both of them quickly turn their head and see a girl floating in mid air.

"Loftia-san! What is it?" asked the both of them. Loftia smiles and pats both head's.

"Tomoe-chan and Ama-chan has gone to the city, will you two go out to the garden with me?" asks Loftia. The silver haired girl only looked at Loftia. "Would you like to come with us too Cherrie?" asks Loftia as she smiled warmly.

"Hm..? Okay, but Rikako is still inside eating my cookies. I don't want to leave her alone." says Cherrie.

"Let's ask Rikako-san to come with us then!" says Claire.

"I will call her!" says Jack as he runs inside. "Rikako-san! We're going to the garden, will you come with us?" calls Jack as he looks around.

"Huh? Um…okay!" says Rikako as she keeps munching the cookies inside her mouth and stands up.

"There you are Rikako-chan!" says Loftia as she smiles. "Let's go!" says Loftia as floats away. The four of them follows Loftia out to the garden.

Meanwhile, Tomoe and Ama has arrived and they walk into the building holding their groceries. But there is nobody that greets them when they get in.

"…hm.. I wonder where are the others?" asks Tomoe as she tilts her head.

"Maybe they are in the garden?" says Ama as she looks at Tomoe. Tomoe nods and both of them walk to the garden. But they found no one and return back to the main building.

"I wonder where the others are…" says Ama worryingly. Suddenly the front door opens and 6 people enter the room.

"Hello Tomoe-chan, Ama-chan! You're back!" says Rikako as she smiles.

"We were looking for all of you!" says Tomoe.

"Ehehe…sorry! You see.." says Loftia before Claire cuts her sentence.

"We have a new member! She just came by so we greeted her!" says Claire happily. Jack only nods.

"We do?!" says Ama in surprise.

"Rin-chan, come on." says Cherrie to the newcomer.

"Eh…um…hello.." greets Rin shyly as her face almost turns as red as tomato.

"Ah, hello Rin-chan, nice to meet you!" says Tomoe as she smiles to Rin.

"Now why won't we have a nice dinner for now to welcome Rin-chan?" suggest Loftia. All of them agree and they quickly go to the dining room. They chat and gets to know Rin while of course, eating.

The moon rises and the sky turns black, while the building is shining through the dark night. The people inside, already prepare themselves to bed.

"Oyasumi minna!" says Ama as she opens the door to her bedroom.

"Oyasumi!" Replies the other as they goes into their bedrooms.

The building soon turns dark also, as dark as the sky around it. The quiet night passes as they all have already fallen asleep.


	2. Tea Party

**Please enjoy this chapter too! Review! Review!**

It's a bright, warm morning in Waffletatoe. All of them have gathered in the garden to have a nice tea party.

"It's so nice to have a tea party at a morning like this." says Cherrie as she sips her tea.

"That's right." says Rikako as she smiles and puts her cup down on the table.

"Um…excuse me, I will take another bag of tea for us." says Tomoe as she stands up and smiles.

"Okay! Come back soon okay?" says Ama as she smiles to Tomoe. Tomoe only nods before leaving them.

As she walks to the main building, she sees a blue hatted girl with white hair hiding behind a tree. Tomoe quickly stops and walks nearing the tree.

"Rin-chan?...It's you isn't it..?" asks Tomoe as she tilts her head a little.

"Eh….um…" says Rin as she shyly peeks and looks at Tomoe. "P-Please follow me!" says Rin as she runs away with her white rabbit doll in her hand.

"Eh…Rin-chan?" asks Tomoe before following her. Rin looks around her before jumping into a hole under the tree. Tomoe stops in front of the hole and peeks inside.

"…What is this…?" asks Tomoe to herself. She could barely see anything since it's too dark. Suddenly, she feels something pushes her into the hole. She couldn't catch anything to hold on and ends up falling into the hole.

"…where will I end…up?" asks Tomoe to herself calmly as she keeps falling. Suddenly, everything turns dark and Tomoe lost consciousness.

…

….

…..

"W-where…am I..?" asks Tomoe to herself as she opens her eyes. She looks at herself and realizes that she is not wearing her usual outfit. Instead she was wearing a purplish blue dress, ruffled at the end, and a white apron with a white bow at the back to tie it up. She looks at her surrounding and sees a room with black and white checkered floor and a wood wall, in the middle there's a key, cake, and a potion. Tomoe walks to the table and grabs the key.

"Is…there any door…" she says to herself as she looks around her and spots a wooden door. She walks to it and touches it.

"I might be able to…break this…" says Tomoe before breaking down the door with one kick. She walks happily to the outside before meeting a twin wearing a sailor like outfit.

"…Jack…Claire?" says Tomoe as she looks at both of them. The two only smile and hold both of her hand.

"Come with us!" says the both of them before they starts walking.

Not long after they start walking, someone talks to them.

"Eh…who is that? Is she the one we are looking for?" asks a girl with long blonde hair that is sitting on the tree.

"Loftia-chan…?" says Tomoe as she looks up, recognizing her voice.

"Probably! Will you come with us Cheshire cat?" asks the twin.

"Of course!" the 'Cheshire cat' says as she hops down and floats near Tomoe.

The four soon starts walking again. The twin only hums happily while Tomoe looks around her, big plants surrounding their path. She looks at 'Cheshire cat' and thinks to herself, knowing that it is Loftia-chan.

"I wonder who is that you are bringing?" says someone that makes them to stop. The twin and 'Cheshire cat' smile and look at the 'Caterpillar' in front of them.

"C-Cherrie…chan?" asks Tomoe as she looks at 'Caterpillar'.

"I don't know who are you talking about girl, but I know you are the one we needs." says 'Caterpillar' to Tomoe. Tomoe only tilts her head with confused look.

"Please do continue your way through this path." says 'Caterpillar' as she shows a new path to the 4 of them and smirks.

"Are you not coming with us?" asks the twin to 'Caterpillar'. 'Caterpillar' only smiles to both of them and pats their head.

"I will be waiting right here for the good news." She answers. Then they start walking again through the new path. Tomoe only follows them quietly without any single noise except her breathing and footsteps on the ground.

"Look, the Mad Hatter is having another tea party." says 'Cheshire cat' as she looks at the twin and Tomoe.

"Mad…Hatter…?" asks Tomoe as she keeps walking. Soon they arrives on the Mad Hatter's tea party. A girl wearing a green hat decorated with red roses, with shoulder-length black hair, looks at them and smiles.

"Are you attending my tea party today too?" she asks.

"A-Amare-chan…?" says Tomoe to herself as she sits down on the chair. The other also sits down and sips their tea. Tomoe slowly takes her cup and sips the tea. The aroma sooths her and makes her happy somehow.

"So who is this girl that you three bring today?" asks Mad Hatter. The three lower their cup.

"She is the girl we need." Answers the twin happily as they take few cookies into their plate.

"Oh, is that so? I'm sure she will bring great happiness." says Mad Hatter as she looks at Tomoe with a smile.

"Great…happiness?" asks Tomoe. Mad Hatter only nods and sips her own tea.

Not long after, the tea party ended with a messy table and tea poured into the table cloth. It seems that they have drank too much of Mad Hatter's tea!

"Please do come again!" says Mad Hatter as she waves her hand to the 4 leaving people. They only wave their hand back before walking again. They keep on walking without knowing how long they have been walking.

"He dares to insult me! Off with his head!" says someone from behind the big tall bushes. Tomoe really recognize the voice and straight off runs to the bushes. The three can do nothing to stop her and was afraid to follow her into the bushes.

"Ama-chan!" says Tomoe as she set foot to the other side of the bushes. The green headed girl, with a crown on her head, looks at Tomoe and gives her a confused look.

"Who are you?"


End file.
